


Keep the Music Groovin'

by tuesdaysinoctober



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Oneshot, They dance, zuko is almost from the rave scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: They don't know each other, but why should that stop them from dancing?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Keep the Music Groovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote instead of studying for finals but this has been bouncing in my head for a while. The title and lyrics mentioned in the oneshot come from the song "Back and Forth" by Aaliyah. It's rated teen because they're in a club and Katara is technically kind of drunk

She’s seen him across the floor throughout multiple songs. How can she not? He’s incredibly out of place. It’s obvious he belongs to the rave scene, although not as hardcore as some of the people she’s seen. That still doesn’t explain what he’s doing in this boring old club. 

He’s handsome, with an angular jaw and a scar that makes his face even more menacing than the glare he already wears. 

Katara is just barely drunk enough to have the idea to ask him to dance and follow through with it. 

His eyebrows raise but he nods, just as a song comes on that makes her want to sway around with someone. 

They fit well together. He’s tall, but not extremely so. He doesn’t tower over her like a giant and so when the singer starts to croon, _Back, back, forth and forth _, their bodies move in sync.  
__

__She steps forward and he steps back and repeat, until his hands find her hips and her arms twine around his neck and they sway to the beat of the song._ _

The song, while longer than some, isn’t enough, in Katara’s opinion. It needs to be longer so she can dance with this stranger and lose herself, once, just once, before she must return to reality. 

__

The singer’s voice fades out and her partner melts off the dance floor. She doesn’t see him in that club again.

__


End file.
